This invention relates generally to a sprayer connectable to at least one chemical product to be aspirated by and into the flow of a carrier liquid on connection of the sprayer to a source of the carrier liquid such as the end of a hose. More particularly, the invention relates to such a sprayer connectable to a pair of containers of disparate chemical products for selective discharge by the carrier liquid.
A number of hose-end sprayer assemblies have been developed for siphoning a chemical product from a container to which the assembly is attached, and discharging the siphoned chemical in diluted form by the carrier liquid delivered by the hose. U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,785, commonly owned herewith with, is exemplary of such a hose-end sprayer assembly which has a single valve for regulating the discharge between off, rinse, and spray positions.
While such a sprayer represents a marked improvement over prior aspiration-type sprayers connected to the end of the hose for garden, lawn and hard-surface applications, the sprayer is not readily adaptable for siphoning one or more products selectively to fit various needs and uses. For example, for hard-surface applications it would be desirable to adapt the sprayer assembly to optional operations without costly and complex redesign of the sprayer. For example, the sprayer should, with minor refitting, have the capability of aspirating a single chemical product, dual disparate chemical products alternatively, and dual disparate chemical products simultaneously.